Devil User Project
by Zialema
Summary: Vous prenez NCIS, Le Caméléon et One Piece. Vous le mettez dans un mixeur, et vous découvrez Deil User Project, ou comment le Centre participe au projet secret de la Navy et ce que fera Jarod pour permettre à deux gamins destinés à devenir des armes humaines, pour retrouver leurs proches.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Ceci est une nouvelle fic dont j'ai eut l'idée, pendant que je me cassais le crâne à chercher la suite pour 'Where is Abby'. C'est un triple Cross-over et on va trouver dans le monde du Caméléon ceci : One Piece et NCIS.**

**Il n'y a pour le moment que deux chapitres, puisque je galère à trouver la suite, mais je suis certaine que si ça vous plaît, vous me ferez pas de ce que vous voulez voir ^^'**

**J'espère que les trois univers se mélangeront bien (chose un peu difficile, je le conçois), et que cela vous plaiera.**

**Allez, je vais m'arrêter là, et vous laissez lire ce que je vous ais pondu.**

***Pred son chat et se cache sous la couette***

**Ace : Zialema ! Tu as oublié le disclamer!**

***Grognement inaudible***

**Ace : *soupir* ****_One Piece_**** est la propriété de Oda-sense, ****_NCIS_**** celle de D.P. Bellisario et D. McGill, quant au ****_Caméléon_**** c'est de S.L. Mitchell et C. Van Sickle. L'intrigue de ce mélange est de Zialema la Dégénérée...**

* * *

_Devil User Project_

_Jarod, vingt-cinq ans, regarda les deux enfants de douze et neuf ans entraient dans la salle où il faisait sa simulation. Ils accompagnaient Sydney. Le plus jeune avait le visage moitié caché sous un grand chapeau de paille, et se tenait derrière le plus grand._

_- Jarod, je te présent Ace et Luffy. Leur grand-père nous les a confiés, afin qu'ils puissent entrer dans un programme top secret de la Navy. Ils travailleront sur quelques simulations avec toi, apprend leur tout ce que tu sais, d'accord ? fit Sydney._

_- Quel genre de programme ? demanda Jarod en se levant de sa chaise._

_- Devil User Project. C'est tout ce que je sais, pour l'instant._

_Jarod s'accroupit devant les enfants et leur sourit._

_- Salut, je suis Jarod, se présenta-t-il._

_- Portgas D. Ace. Et mon petit-frère, il s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, marmonna le plus vieux des garçons._

_- Soyons amis !_

_Un sourire timide étira la frimousse tacheté du petit Ace._

* * *

**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence supra normale, des génies qui possèdent entre autres la faculté d'assumer n'importe quelle identité. En 1963, les chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée « Le Centre » ont mis en isolement un de ces êtres, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod et exploitèrent son génie pour des recherches secrètes. Mais un jour le « Caméléon » leur échappa…**

* * *

Luffy regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture volé que conduisait son aîné.

- Un souci, Lu' ? s'enquit Ace en quittant brièvement la route des yeux pour regarder son petit-frère, assit à côté de lui sur le siège passager.

- Je pensais à Jarod. Tu crois qu'il est toujours au Centre ? marmonna Luffy.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère bien que non. On abandonnera la voiture à la prochaine ville, on commence à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'essence.

Les mains d'Ace se crispèrent sur le volant.

- Je ne les laisserais pas nous reprendre. On ne retournera jamais là-bas, Luffy. Tu m'entends ? Quoiqu'il arrive, on restera libre. Tant pis si on doit être des fugitifs. De toute façon, on a des pères pour criminels, ça va pas changer grand-chose...

Il tendit une main à son frère qui mit la sienne dedans.

- On restera toujours ensemble ? demanda Luffy.

- Je t'en fais le serment, Lu', assura Ace en serrant la main de son petit-frère dans la sienne.

* * *

Sydney releva la tête de ses notes, en entendant frapper à sa porte.

Mlle Parker entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous, mademoiselle Parker ? demanda Sydney.

- Parlez-moi du Devil User Project, exigea-t-elle.

- D'où tenez-vous ce nom ?

Sydney était surpris. Peu de monde était au courant pour ça. _Même pas Raines_.

- J'ai consulté les notes, que vous avez faites sur Jarod, et vous en avez fait allusion. Qu'est-ce que le Centre a _encore_ fait ?

- Prenez une chaise.

La femme s'installa, et attendit en s'allumant une cigarette. Sydney croisa ses mains sur son bureau et expliqua :

- Le Devil User Project était en collaboration avec les plus hautes autorités de la Navy. Mais il n'y a que peu de gens qui savent vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Dans le dossier de Jarod, je faisais référence à deux enfants. Des frères adoptifs. Vous connaissez le héros de guerre Monkey D. Garp, je présume ?

- Qui ne le connaît pas...

- Il était le grand-père des gamins. Il avait eu vent du projet, mais ne savait pas vraiment en quoi il consistait, alors, quand son supérieur lui a suggéré d'y inscrire les deux gamins, il a signé, sans songer un seul instant ce qu'il adviendrait. Il est question d'une molécule mise au point par des savants nippons, durant la Seconde Guerre Mondial. L'usine était à Hiroshima. Quand la bombe est tombée, certaines de ces molécules ont muté de façon inattendue. Certaines personnes qui entrèrent en contact avec ça, se sont retrouvés avec d'étranges pouvoirs. Aussi, des chercheurs américains se sont appropriés cette nouvelle molécule pour l'étudier sur notre sol, afin de créé de Super Soldat.

- Ce que vous racontez sort tout droit d'une bande dessinée, soupira Mlle Parker d'un air totalement blasé. Mais avec ce que je vois au Centre, je ne suis pas très surprise...

- Quand les garçons sont arrivés ici, ils venaient d'être mit en contact avec la molécule, et commençaient à montrer quel serait leur pouvoir. L'aîné a été rebaptisé par Jarod Hiken no Ace. Soit Fire Fist Ace. Je vous laisse deviner de quoi il est question comme pouvoir.

- Le Centre touche à des domaines des plus étranges...

- Vous n'avez vu que le sommet de l'iceberg, Mlle Parker, et _encore_...

- Et qu'en est-il de ce projet, au final ?

- Ils se sont enfui. Ace et Luffy. Deux mois avant Jarod. Totalement volatilisé. Comme le projet est avant tout militaire, ce sont eux qui les pourchassent. Le pouvoir de Luffy n'est pas très dangereux, mais Ace étant devenu littéralement du feu, au moindre incident, il peut provoquer quelque chose de très grave. Surtout avec son tempérament. Ils devaient devenir des armes humaines, des agents dormants, et c'était au Centre de les former dans cet objectif.

- Autre chose à savoir ?

- Oui. Ce sont des caméléons naturels, eux aussi, ce qui aurait faciliter leur rôle d'agent dormant. C'est ce que leur grand-père a désigné comme le gène du 'D.', quand il m'a dit de quoi était capable les garçons, en me les confiants.

- Eh bien, le Centre passe son temps à perdre des Caméléons dans la nature...

* * *

Jarod sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'homme assit à un bureau, avec des cheveux poivres et sels, occupé à lire un dossier d'enquête. Il devait être l'un de ceux avec qui il travaillerait pendant son 'stage' au NCIS.

- Bonjour, je suis Jarod Howard, le nouveau stagiaire, se présenta Jarod avec un sourire.

L'homme le regarda, et le Caméléon sentit son sourire hésité sur ses lèvres. Ce type avait un air si sévère... ouch, il faudrait faire gaffe, à son contact.

L'agent ne prononça pas un mot. Il consulta sa montre, leva un sourcil, et enfin, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- En avance d'une heure. J'aime ce genre de ponctualité. J'ai reçu les documents concernant votre affectation ici. Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs, et je serais votre supérieur.

Et il tendit une main à Jarod qui la serra, un peu plus serein.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un brun d'environ le même âge que Jarod.

- Voici l'agent spécial Antony DiNozzo. DiNozzo, voici Jarod Howard, le stagiaire dont le directeur nous a parlé il a quelques jours, présenta Gibbs.

- Enchanté ! fit Tony avec un immense sourire. On aime le cinéma ?

- Je crains de ne pas avoir une grande culture cinématographique, sourit Jarod en lui serrant la main.

Après avoir passer quasi toute sa vie coupé du monde extérieur, sauf quand il devait faire des simulations, il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

- Oh, mais je vais résoudre ça, ne t'en fait pas ! Passe chez moi un de ses quatre pour qu'on résolve ça ! lui dit DiNozzo toujours en souriant.

- Voici votre bureau, annonça Gibbs en montrant un bureau un peu plus loin. Quand tout le monde sera là, on vous présentera à notre experte scientifique, puis à Ducky.

- Ducky ? répéta Jarod, un peu surpris.

- Donald Mallard, notre légiste. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Ducky, expliqua Tony. Bienvenu dans l'équipe, Jarod !

- Merci.

Jarod alla s'asseoir, et profitant du fait que Tony tenait le crachoir à Gibbs, il fouilla son sac pour en tirer son carnet rouge.

Cette fois, il n'était pas question d'article de presse, mais de simple rumeur, trouvé sur le net. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de se rapprocher du_ Devil User Project_.

Cela avait été dure de faire le tri entre les retouches d'images et les vrais photos, mais il avait fini par remonter jusqu'à un homme, travaillant dans le milieu du crime, mais pour une organisation, qui même si les moyens employés n'étaient pas les plus recommandés, ils faisaient du bien autour d'eux. L'organisation avait des ramifications dans tous les États Unis, mais c'était ici qu'il avait trouvé le bras droit.

Un dénommé Marco.

Fushisho pour les intimes.

'_- Na, Jarod, on peut te dire un secret ? demanda Luffy à treize ans, à Jarod._

_Jarod était dans une conduite d'aération, avec Angelo, et les deux frères._

_- Bien sûr. Promis, Sydney n'en saura rien, assura Jarod._

_- On... on avait un ami, à l'extérieur. Un survivant de l'incident d'Hiroshima. Lui aussi a été touché par la mutation. Un gars comme nous, raconta Ace._

_- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a comme pouvoir ?_

_- Celui de se transformer en phénix._

_- Il a des ailes de flammes bleus et or ! Il est super rapide ! raconta Luffy, tout excité._

_- Luffy et Ace sont heureux et tristes. Ils veulent voler. Ils veulent être libre, souffla Angelo._

_Cela jeta un froid sur la scène._

_- Je vous promets de trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici, un jour, tous les deux. Et quand ça sera fait, je vous guiderais jusqu'à votre ami. Comment il s'appelle ?_

_- Marco. Fushisho Marco. C'est un ami de tonton Rayleigh.'_

Jarod referma son carnet.

Il avait retrouvé la trace de cet homme avec beaucoup de difficultés, et c'était sa seule piste pour se rapprocher de l'ancien entourage des garçons, puisque ils avaient été envoyés au Centre à cause de leur grand-père, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se tourner vers lui. Il y avait ce fameux Rayleigh, mais il couvrait ses traces comme un pro, malheureusement. Jarod devrait à présent savoir où été les deux frères, dehors.

- Jarod ! Tout le monde est là ! Viens, qu'on te présente ! lança Tony.

Jarod rangea son carnet et se leva pour se faire présenter à Ziva et McGee.

* * *

Quoi de mieux pour passer inaperçu qu'un truc anonyme ?

De simples jongleurs de rues, gagnant assez pour subsister, malgré leur appétit démentiel.

Une boite de conserve à leur pied pour l'argent, des balles multicolores faisant des allers et retours entre eux. Pas de nom. Pas d'adresse. Pas d'histoire à inventer. Pas de mots à prononcer. Un chapeau de cow boy orange pour cacher le visage de l'aîné et un chapeau de paille pour masquer celui du plus jeune.

Le clou du spectacle arriva.

Un briquet pour allumer quelques flambeaux, et rapidement, ils passèrent d'Ace à Luffy et de Luffy à Ace, montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

Luffy les rattrapa, les éteignit tous sauf un, dans un vif mouvement de bras, et lança le dernier à son frère qui avala une gorgée d'une fiole de métal qu'il avait dans sa poche. Soit disant de l'alcool, afin de faire croire que c'était ainsi qu'il crachait du feu.

Il prit une grande inspiration, en regardant le ciel, le flambeau près de son visage, et souffla des flammes qui montèrent très haut.

Quelques applaudissements, et le spectacle fut terminé.

Ils ramassèrent leur argent et rangèrent leur matériel dans un sac prévu à cet effet.

- Tu as faim, Lu' ? demanda Ace.

Luffy fit non de la tête, mais son estomac dit oui.

- Je veux que tu manges, Ace ! fit Luffy en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Tu te prives pour moi ! J'aime pas ça ! Je veux que tu manges, toi aussi !

- On a gagné assez aujourd'hui pour se payer à manger tous les deux, ne t'en fait pas, rassura Ace avec un sourire. On va s'acheter des ramens instantanés dans le quartier asiatique !

- Tu me promets de manger ?

- _Yakusoku._

Il passa le sac sur l'une de ses épaules et prit son frère sous un bras, pour l'entraîner vers une épicerie de Chinatown. Bon, on les regarda un peu bizarrement avec leur sale habitude de parler japonais, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Dès que Jarod leur avait appris la langue, ils avaient accroché.

Ils passèrent les portes, toujours ensemble et Ace commença à prendre ce dont ils auraient besoin, son frère le suivant comme son ombre.

- HANDS UP ! THIS IS A HOLD UP ! cria quelqu'un en entrant brutalement, un flingue en main.

Ace se retourna et attrapa son frère par la taille pour l'embarquer dans un coin de l'épicerie, afin qu'ils s'y cachent, laissant un petit bout de sa chemise à l'angle d'une étagère, et renversant quelques aliments au passage. Le braqueur ne les vit apparemment pas.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un client se fasse descendre sous leurs yeux.

Luffy se mit à trembler comme une feuille, alors que l'estomac d'Ace se tordait, lui donnant envie de vomir.

L'homme s'en alla en courant, avec la caisse, laissant le mort sur place. La gérante de l'épicerie alla appeler à l'aide dans la rue.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, la police va arriver, murmura Ace.

Les deux frères rassemblèrent autant de nourriture que possible, puis filèrent hors de l'épicerie, profitant de l'absence de la tenante pour faire des provisions sans payer. Luffy s'interrompit un instant devant le cadavre et lui ferma les yeux.

- _Hayaku, Luffy_ ! lança Ace.

Il repéra la caméra de surveillance et se dépêcha de la détruire, avant de prendre son frère par le bras et de l'embarquer avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarod prenait les photos du corps quand Tony fit son rapport à Gibbs qui observait la scène de crime.

- La victime est le Caporal Horling. Il est revenu hier soir, d'Irak. La tenante, madame Ling, dit que c'est un client régulier. Il aurait été tué pendant un braquage de l'épicerie. Il voulait calmer le braqueur sans user de violence. On voit ce que ça a donné… résuma Tony.

- Une description de l'individu ? demanda Gibbs.

- Il avait sa capuche sur la tête, et une écharpe pour masquer le reste de son visage. C'était un homme, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait. Oh, et il y avait deux autres témoins, aussi. Des jeunes. La femme n'a pas vu leur visage à cause de leur chapeau, mais elle les a remarqué parce qu'il parlait japonais, sans en avoir l'accent. Quand elle est revenue à l'épicerie, les gamins avaient filé, emportant avec eux quelques aliments du genre de nouilles instantanés… enfin, des trucs de ce genre.

- J'ai l'enregistrement, patron, annonça McGee en montrant une cassette qu'il venait d'obtenir.

- J'ai interrogé le voisinage, mais personne n'a rien vu, annonça Ziva. Ils ont néanmoins vu des jeunes s'en aller en courant, comme s'ils étaient poursuivi...

- Ils ont peut-être vu le Slender ! déconna DiNozzo.

- Le _quoi _? demanda Jarod.

- Slender ! Tu connais pas ?! Jarod ! s'offusqua Tony.

- Et il n'est pas le seul, soupira Ziva. C'est trop demander de partager ?

Jarod était reconnaissant de ne pas être le seul à ne pas connaître quelque chose, pour une fois. Merci Ziva.

- Le Slender, ou Slenderman, est un personnage de fiction. Une créature humanoïde, très mince, avec des bras anormalement longs, voir des tentacules et une tête sans visage, sans trait, ni même relief ou cheveux , toute blanche. Il porte un costume noir, à la Men in Black. C'est un personnage néfaste qui kidnappe les gens, _surtout_ les enfants ! raconta Tony.

- Oh, oui, y'a eut pas mal de jeu à ce sujet, réalisa McGee.

Clac ! Clac !

- Désolé patron, s'excusèrent les deux agents en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Jarod leva un sourcil et regarda Ziva que faisait son possible pour ne pas rire.

- Les américains sont... bizarres, finit-elle par dire.

- Vous êtes étrangères ? interrogea Jarod.

- J'ai obtenu il y a quelques mois la nationalité américaine, répondit Ziva. Avant, j'étais un agent du Mossad.

- Oh.

Mossad ? Jarod se souvenait d'avoir assisté à une simulation impliquant le Mossad, faîte par Luffy et Ace.

- Ziva, prend Tony, et essayez de trouver l'arme, qui sait, il l'a peut-être jeté, dans la panique. Jarod, essayez de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Pendant ce temps, McGee et moi allons regarder l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance, ordonna Gibbs.

- Bien, monsieur, assura Jarod en arrangeant sa casquette sur son crâne.

- Et ne m'appelez pas _Monsieur_.

Et Gibbs s'en alla visionner la vidéo.

Jarod déambula dans la boutique, cherchant quelques indices. Quelques articles avaient été renversé, jusqu'à une porte au fond, menant vers l'appartement de la chinoise. Il s'arrêta un instant, remarquant un petit morceau de tissus jaune accroché à une étagère métallique.

Il était facile d'imaginer que dans la panique, quelqu'un avait bousculé l'étagère, et s'était légèrement déchirer un morceau de vêtement.

Jarod prit l'indice, et il continua son exploration. Il imagina quelqu'un se cachait par-là, effrayer devant la scène.

En se retournant, Jarod pouvait être sûre que la personne qui s'y était réfugié avait assisté à la mise à mort du Caporal.

- Bon travail, McGee. On rentre, et tu donneras ça à Abby, félicita Gibbs. Jarod, il faudrait lancer un avis de recherche sur deux jeunes, quand on sera rentré.

- Très bien…

Il vit McGee soufflait le mot 'patron' dans le dos de Gibbs.

- Très bien, patron, conclu Jarod.

Gibbs hocha la tête et alla discuter avec Ducky qui venait d'arriver, en retard, comme toujours, à cause de Palmer.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Jarod à McGee, en allant s'accouder au comptoir derrière lequel l'agent regarder une vidéo.

- Oh, tout dépend de s'il a bu son café ou pas, et de si c'était un café de bonne qualité ou pas, répondit McGee. Mais on s'y fait à la longue. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Un morceau de tissus jaune, prit dans une étagère, répondit Jarod en brandissant son sachet. Je pense que quelqu'un est allé se réfugier dans le fond, près de la porte menant vers l'appartement.

- Impossible de savoir, la caméra ne montre pas cet angle. Mais il est clair que les deux jeunes qui ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou ne voulaient pas être vus par une caméra. Enfin, on en saura plus quand on aura lancé un avis de recherche avec ce qu'on a d'eux deux. Allez, allons-y.

Jarod aida McGee a rangé le matériel. Il releva la tête un instant pour voir s'ils oubliaient quelque chose, et avisa deux hommes étranges, parmi les curieux. L'un avait une pompadour et une tenue laissant présager qu'il devait être cuistot, bien que la cicatrice sur son visage, près de son œil, laisse présager un passé animé. L'autre avait une cape grise, la capuche sur le crâne, cachant son visage, ne laissant voir qu'une barbe blanche.

Jarod commit l'erreur de cligner les yeux, et déjà, ils n'étaient plus là.

- Jarod ? appela McGee. Un souci ?

- Aucun, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais, c'est tout. J'ai dû rêver.

* * *

Jarod entra dans le laboratoire d'Abby pour lui apporter des indices.

- Ah, Jarod, c'est ça ?! fit-elle.

- Exact, mademoiselle Scuito, sourit Jarod. J'apporte les indices.

- Appelle-moi Abby, et merci. Gibbs est dans le coin ?

- Non, mais il m'a demandé de t'apporter ceci, fit Jarod en montrant un soda.

- Ah, mon Caf-Pow !

Et elle prit le soda toute contente pour savourer le liquide empli de caféine.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Jarod.

- Le caf-pow ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?! Mais c'est la boisson la meilleur qui soit ! Goûte !

Elle tendit la boisson à Jarod qui porta la paille à ses lèvres et aspira une gorgée du liquide.

- Pas mauvais, déclara t-il en lui rendant la boisson, faisant rire la jeune femme.

Il avisa ensuite la vidéo sur l'écran plasma.

- C'est la vidéo surveillance de l'épicerie ? demanda Jarod en se rapprochant.

- Exact ! Et eux, ce sont les deux vilains garçons qui ont profité de l'absence de la propriétaire pour fuir.

Elle fit un double clic sur son ordinateur, et l'image zooma sur deux jeunes qui venaient d'entrer dans l'épicerie. Ils avaient tout les deux un chapeau. Un chapeau de cow boy pour le plus grand, et de paille pour le plus petit. Ils avaient des vêtements assez banal. Chemise et bermuda, de ce qu'on voyait, sauf que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait une sorte de bande de tissus pour ceinture et des manches longues, contrairement à l'autre qui les avaient courte, avec une ceinture ornait d'une boucle avec la lettre A. Ils avaient avec eux un gros sac.

Et étrangement, ils semblaient familier à Jarod.

Quand le braqueur arriva, le plus grand saisi le plus petit pour aller se réfugier dans un angle mort de la caméra, comme l'avait deviné Jarod. Seuls avec le mort, ils revinrent dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Pendant que l'un se servait, l'autre fermait les yeux du mort. Le plus petit tourna la tête vers le plus vieux, qui se dirigea vers la caméra de surveillance en retirant son chapeau. Bientôt, le chapeau fut mit devant l'objectif, et l'instant suivant, la vidéo prit fin.

- C'est à cet instant que la caméra a été coupé, expliqua Abby. Gibbs va pas aimer ça, on n'a rien. Peut-être vite fait leur taille, mais rien de plus.

- Je crois que je les connais... murmura Jarod.

Ce ne pouvait être _qu'eux_...

- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Abby.

- Si ce sont les deux jeunes à qui je pense, si on les retrouve, ça relèvera du miracle, mais ils ne nous serrons pas utile... les faire entrer dans ce bâtiment reviendra à les condamner au pire...

- C'est à dire ?

Jarod sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu arriver Gibbs.

- Je ne peux rien dire, désolé, s'excusa Jarod.

- Je veux leur nom et leur adresse.

- Ils n'ont pas d'adresse... je vous demande pas de me faire confiance, mais juste de les laisser en dehors de tout ça. Ces gosses ont vécu quelque chose d'atroce, et si les autorités viennent à mettre la main sur eux, c'est les jeter dans la gueule du loup, croyez-moi.

- Nous verrons ça quand on les aura trouvé, déclara Gibbs en se rapprochant de Jarod. Des noms.

Jarod hésita longuement et, sans savoir pourquoi répondit :

- Si je me trompe pas, le plus vieux se nomme Ace, et il a vingt-trois ans. Le plus jeune, c'est Luffy, tout juste vingt ans. Agent Gibbs, ils ne savent quasiment rien du monde extérieur. Ce ne sont que des gosses qui fuient l'enfer.

- Eh bien, nous les en sauverons de cet enfer, au passage.

- Si c'était aussi simple...

Gibbs avait déjà tourné les talons.

Abby regarda Jarod avec un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ? demanda Jarod.

- Gibbs va te faire passer un interrogatoire quand il aura mit la main sur ces gamins. Tu les connais comment ?

- Disons que je suis celui qui leur ait permis de quitter l'enfer. Si ça remonte trop haut, ils seront utilisé comme de vulgaires pions, des armes... ce ne sont que des gosses !

- Gibbs ne laissera personne faire de mal à des enfants, je t'assure.

* * *

Ace jura en voyant un contrôle de la police, un peu plus loin.

Il avisa une station service, à deux pas, et y gara la voiture.

- Lu', réveils-toi, souffla Ace en secouant son frère endormi à l'arrière.

Luffy se réveilla et s'étira en grognant.

- Y'a un barrage, on continu à pied. Viens.

Ace sortit de la voiture, prenant leur sac, et ouvrit la portière de son frère. Luffy sortit, encore un peu endormi, et soutenu à moitié par son frère, il marcha le long de la route. Il sentait son aîné nerveux, comme toujours quand ils passaient à côté de la police.

C'est là qu'une femme se mit sur leur route, leur barrant le passage.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, sans faire d'histoire, et j'oublierai le vol de voiture, déclara la femme avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Nani ? demanda Ace en reculant instinctivement.

- Vol à l'étalage, plus vol de voiture, sans compter que vous êtes des témoins dans une affaire de meurtre, mais que vous ne vous êtes pas présentés aux autorités. C'est pas jolie jolie, tout ça. Si en plus, vous me résistez, vous ne ferait que aggraver votre cas.

- Plutôt crever que de nous rendre. Lu' ! Ashire !

Et en moins de deux, les deux frères prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Ils étaient rapide, Ziva eut un peu de mal à les suivre. Elle appela Tony en renfort, sur son portable, puisqu'il devait être dans le coin.

Elle vit l'un des deux jeunes faire un signe de la main, et ils se séparèrent. Ace s'enfonça entre quelques immeubles, alors que Luffy traversait une route, sautant pardessus les voitures qui s'arrêtaient en klaxonnant. Au loin, Ziva avisa Tony qui fonçait sur Luffy, elle put donc se concentrer sur Ace.

Elle le vit tourner à l'angle d'une rue, et l'y rejoignit, son arme au poing.

Plus personne.

Elle jura.

* * *

Ducky pénétra dans la salle attenante à la pièce où avait été enfermé Luffy. Le garçon était assit, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, et semblait dormir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et l'instant suivant, Gibbs entra dans la pièce.

L'agent s'installa sur une chaise et croisa ses mains sur la table, fixant le garçon face à lui dans les yeux.

Luffy ne détourna pas le regard, ses grands yeux noirs sans expressions et son visage affichant une petite moue.

- Ton nom, s'il te plaît, demanda Gibbs.

Luffy garda le silence.

- Je te demande gentiment ton nom, ce n'est pas grand chose, non ?

- Mugiwara. Mugiwara no Luffy. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça, mais je vous donnerais jamais mon vrai nom, répondit Luffy avec une moue encore plus prononcé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Gibbs regarda pensivement Luffy.

- Vol à l'étalage, et vol de voiture, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, alors, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu coopères, plutôt que jouer au plus fin avec moi.

Ducky croisa ses bras, pensif.

- Tu penses à quoi, Ducky ? demanda Tony.

- Ce gamin est poursuivit. Il a peur de quelque chose, et il a peur que ce qu'il fuit ne le retrouve. C'est une victime qui fait au mieux pour survivre. Qu'est ce qu'il en est de l'autre ?

- Ziva le cherche toujours.

Jarod entra dans la pièce et resta un instant figé en voyant le gamin dans la pièce face à Gibbs.

- On lui a prit ses empreintes ? demanda Jarod avec une voix inquiète.

- Oui, bien entendu ! Ainsi que du sang et un peu de sa salive, même s'il c'est débattu pendant tout ça, fit Tony. Tu connais la procédure, non ? Abby est en train d'étudier les échantillons.

Jarod jura.

Il n'avait plus le temps.

- Docteur Mallard, dîtes à l'agent Gibbs que je sauve ses témoins ! lança Jarod en sortant de la pièce comme une furie.

Il entra d'un bond dans la pièce d'interrogatoire.

- Jarod ! s'exclama Luffy.

- _Hayaku_, Luffy ! fit Jarod. Ace !

- _Yokai !_ assura une voix venant du plafond.

Et Jarod attrapa Luffy par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

Gibbs en resta un instant surpris. Quand il sortit de la salle, Jarod et Luffy avaient déjà disparu.

- Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il sauve tes témoins, Jethro, déclara Ducky en sortant dehors. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête, pas de souci à ce sujet.

* * *

Vance leva un sourcil en voyant la grande figure de la Navy entrer dans son bureau avec un homme qui devait être un civil.

- Si ce n'est pas Monkey D. Garp que voilà, fit le directeur du NCIS en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Vance, gronda Garp.

- Je suis le professeur Sydney, se présenta le civil. Je suis psychiatre. Nous sommes à la recherche de ces garçons. Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy.

Et il montra deux photos.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous savons où ils sont ? demanda le directeur de l'agence en prenant les photos pour mieux les voirs.

- Nos sources ont eut vent qu'il y a quelques instants, vous avez entré dans la base de recherche les empreintes et le sang de mon petit-fils Luffy, qui est porté disparu depuis trois ans, déjà, répondit le vieil homme. Ils faisaient partit d'un programme top secret de la Navy.

- Voyez ça avec l'agent Gibbs, je pense qu'il pourra vous renseigner.

- Merci beaucoup, firent les deux visiteurs.

Vance mena les deux hommes jusqu'à Gibbs, assit à son bureau, pensif.

- Gibbs, ces deux personnes sont là pour toi. Je présume que tu connais déjà la légende vivante de la Navy Monkey D. Garp, présenta Vance en se plantant devant son agent.

Gibbs se leva et se mis au garde à vous.

- Repos, soldat, fit Garp.

- Voici le professeur Sydney, psychiatre.

- Enchanté, fit Gibbs.

- De même...

- Agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Que puis-je pour vous aider ? demanda Gibbs.

- Nous cherchons ces deux garçons. Ils font partit d'un programme top secret de la Navy. Il est question de mes petits-fils, Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy, expliqua Garp en prenant les photos des mains de Vance pour les montrer à Gibbs. Vous savez où ils sont ?

- Je crois qu'il est question des témoins d'un braquage d'une épicerie qui a mal tourné. Nous avions le plus jeune en garde à vu, pour vol de voiture et vol à l'étalage, quand vous êtes arrivés. Il a disparu.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

- Du tout.

* * *

Ace termina de modifier les vidéos de la caméra de surveillance, quand on entra dans le laboratoire.

Il se retourna d'un bond.

- Hey, qui t'es toi ?! s'offusqua la propriétaire des lieux.

- _Hiken no Ace_.

Et il escalada le bureau pour se cacher de nouveau dans le plafond. Abby voulu l'y suivre, mais il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Jarod lança un programme sur son ordinateur portable, et bientôt, il eut accès à toute les caméras de surveillance.

- Tout ira bien, Luffy, je te le promets, assura Jarod.

Ace se glissa jusqu'à leur cachette, dans les conduits d'aération.

- J'ai modifié la vidéo, mais une femme ma vue, souffla Ace.

- Abby sans doute. Si seulement j'avais un autre ordinateur...

Ace retira son sac de son dos et fouilla dedans, pour en tirer un ordinateur portable.

- Ace, je peux te demander d'aller chez moi, chercher ma mallette grise, j'y ai toutes mes simulations. Je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin. Sois prudent.

Ace prit les clefs qu'on lui tendit, et laissa son fardeau avec son frère et Jarod.

- Jarod... Luffy... fit Ace, avant de disparaître.

- Sur ma vie, ne t'en fait pas, lui assura Jarod en souriant.

- Ace... souffla Luffy.

- _Daijobu,_ Luffy... _Ja na !_

Et il disparu dans un embrasement derrière les hélices.

- Surveille les caméras, pendant que je me connecte à l'ordinateur d'Abby, demanda Jarod à Luffy en lui confiant le premier ordinateur.

Luffy hocha la tête, et le prit sur ses genoux, laissant Jarod faire on ne savait trop quoi sur celui d'Ace.

* * *

Abby sursauta en voyant un message apparaître sur son ordinateur.

« Souris, tu es filmé. Jarod. »

Abby se retourna et regarda la caméra de surveillance, avant de revenir à l'ordinateur.

« Dis à Gibbs qu'il retrouvera son témoin une fois les visiteurs partis. Il aura toutes les explications qu'il voudra, aussi, s'il connaît un endroit où on risque pas de nous surprendre, je suis preneur. »

Le message disparu.

- Abby, tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Gibbs en entrant.

- Non. J'ai reçu un message pour une interview télévisée, mais sinon, j'ai rien vu, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qui sont ces gens ?

- Monkey D. Garp et le professeur Sydney. Ils sont à la recherche de notre témoin porté disparu.

- Pas vu. Oh, et on pourra aller prendre le thé avec Ducky, tout à l'heure ?

Gibbs leva un sourcil, mais hocha la tête.

Pendant que Garp fouillait la pièce, Abby et Sydney discutèrent, puis les deux visiteurs s'en allèrent.

Gibbs forma un message en langage des signes derrière son dos et Abby se tourna immédiatement vers l'ordinateur.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et fini par trouver ce qui ne devrait pas être dans son ordinateur, là où Jarod avait dû entrer.

* * *

- Elle est douée, commenta Luffy en voyant le message d'Abby apparaître sur l'écran.

- Très. Et adorable, sourit Jarod en buvant une gorgée de Caf-Pow.

« Gibbs t'attendra dans la morgue. Tu as tout intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications, parce qu'il est pas content. C'est qui le gosse qui a trafiqué les enregistrements ? »

- Chaque chose en son temps, Abby, chaque chose en son temps...

* * *

- J'aime pas ça, Rayleigh, marmonna Marco assit sur un banc, en bas du NCIS.

- Moi-non plus, Marco, je t'assure, soupira Rayleigh en venant s'asseoir à côté du blond. Café ?

Marco prit le verre qu'on lui tendit et le sirota.

- Si Garp est ici, ça veut dire que les gamins sont aussi ici. Après tant d'années, on a enfin une piste à leur sujet... j'en viens à regretter d'être aller rendre les derniers hommages à Crocus... Si j'avais été là, les gamins n'auraient pas été enlevé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Rayleigh. Personne n'aurait cru que Garp enlèverait ses petit-fils, yoi.

Les deux hommes virent un jeune homme courir vers le NCIS, une mallette en main, et disparaître dans la foule.

- Je crois que nous venons de voir Ace, constata Rayleigh avec un sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**J'étais pas certaine de la récpetion de la fic, et je dois dire que je suis assez contente de voir que ça vous plaît assez ! J'ai pas beaucoup songé à cette fic ces derniers temps (j'ai fait plusieurs chapitres en avance pour une de mes fics) mais je vais essayer d'y réfléchir un peu plus.**

**Kira1726 : Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai réussi le mélange... je suis néanmoins contente que ça te plaise :D**

**Evanae : Des questions ? Yes ! J'ai réussi \o/ Tu comprendras peu à peu, pas de souci, je t'assura.**

**Morwyn K : Je souhaite bien du courage à la personne qui aura assez de folie pour ouvrir mon cerveau, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il se trame là-dedans. C'est surtout que... ça vient tout seul, quoi. J'amais bien Garp, jusqu'à Marine Ford, après, il était toujours plus haut dans mon opinion que Akainu et Teach, ou Sengoku.**

**Hotaru-no-kata : Les deux options me déplaisent assez, je dois l'avouer... mais entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, donc, je pense que je te donne carte blanche pour l'édification d'un autel à ma gloire.**

**Clockie : Moi aussi ze t'aime, Clockie *hug* Si je me lâche, je ne réponds pas du résultat, attention !**

**Blues-moon : J'espère que j'assurerais, et désolée pour l'effet de manque ^^'**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Gibbs fut surpris, en descendant dans la morgue avec ses agents, Abby inclut, d'y voir Jarod, comme prévu, en discussion avec Ducky. Pendant de longs instants, il s'était dit qu'il devrait remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'assis sur une table d'autopsie, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul, mais _deux_ témoins en train de jonglaient. Enfin, ils cessèrent en voyant les agents entraient et descendirent de la table, se mettant en position qui laisser présager qu'ils seraient prêts à défendre cher leur peau.

- Leur grand-père vous les a présentés, mais je vais le refaire. Donc, voici Monkey D. Luffy, et Portgas D. Ace. Je peux vous parler en privé, Gibbs, pour vous indiquer clairement _pourquoi_ ces garçons sont en danger ?

Gibbs montra l'ascenseur, et Jarod l'y suivit.

- Je reviens dans un instant les garçons, assura Jarod en prenant au passage sa mallette métallique.

Abby s'avança vers Ace qui recula instinctivement, toujours en position de combat.

- Du calme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je m'appelle Abby. C'est toi qui as piraté mon ordinateur, non ?

Ace hocha la tête, toujours méfiant.

- Tu es doué.

Pas de réponse.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Gibbs en bloquant l'ascenseur.

- Devil User Project. Est-ce que ça vous parle ? s'enquit Jarod.

Vu comment Gibbs perdit ses couleurs, oui, ça devait lui parler.

- Leur grand-père les a inscrits à ce projet, alors que ce n'étaient que des gosses. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais neuf sujets sur dix meurent dans les semaines qui suivent l'injection de la molécule dans leur sang. Ces gamins ont _beaucoup_ de chances d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps.

- Mais des enfants, et surtout, _ses_ petits-enfants !? En faire des armes humaines ! Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous moquez de moi ?

- Vous pouvez toujours tirer une balle dans la tête d'Ace ou Luffy, et ils ne sentiront rien.

Gibbs soupira et se massa la nuque en jurant.

- Et vous, dans cette histoire ? demanda finalement Gibbs.

Jarod hésita longuement.

- Il va falloir tout me dire si vous voulez que je les aide.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça... ils sont poursuivi par une institution top secrète, parce qu'ils ont un don naturel... en vous en parlant, vous risquez beaucoup.

- Je risque ma vie tous les jours, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Alors ? Ça ne sortira pas de cet ascenseur.

Jarod sembla réfléchir encore un moment. Dans ses yeux, Gibbs pouvait voir qu'il calculait les conséquences de ce qu'il dirait. Il allait dire la vérité, il le _sentait._

- Le Centre. C'est l'organisme en question. Ces garçons sont ce qu'on appelle des Caméléons Naturels. Ils peuvent devenir n'importe qui. Parfait pour faire d'eux des agents dormants. Ils ont grandi dans un endroit qui ressemble de beaucoup à une prison, coupé totalement du monde extérieur, sauf dans certains cas. Je leur ai permit de s'échapper y'a quatre ans de ça.

- Comment vous les avez connu ?

- Je suis comme eux, un Caméléon. Ils étaient sous la charge du même psychiatre que celui qui s'est occupé de moi, depuis que j'ai été enlevé à ma famille, quand j'étais tout petit. J'ai pu m'enfuir peu de temps après eux. Vous voulez des preuves, j'en ai là. Ma vie, en vidéos. Chaque simulation, tout ce que l'on m'a fait faire en tant que Caméléon. Ce qu'on nous a fait faire à causer la mort de nombreuses personnes. Je me rachète depuis, en luttant contre des injustices. J'ai changé de nom, d'adresses, de métiers, comme on change de chemise. J'ai tout fait.

Jarod lui tendit sa mallette.

- Je ne raconte pas ça à n'importe qui, mais ces gamins sont encore jeunes. Ils savent le nom de leur proche, de ceux qui les aiment. Ils ignorent que ce que le Centre leur a fait faire, à causer la mort de nombreuses personnes. Ils peuvent avoir la chance d'une vie presque normale. Je veux leur donner cette opportunité. Au passage... ce Sydney, qui accompagnait Garp... c'est le psychiatre du Centre.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

- Ace a réussi à piraté le système de surveillance depuis un ordi portable qu'il a retapé. On avait accès à toutes les caméras du bâtiment.

Gibbs leva un sourcil et prit la mallette. Il s'assit par terre et l'ouvrit.

* * *

Tout le monde se retourna quand Gibbs et Jarod sortirent de l'ascenseur.

- Très bien, j'ai compris la situation les jeunes. Alors, on va marcher avec des surnoms, fit Gibbs. Toi, c'est quoi ?

Ace se montra du doigt, et parla enfin :

- Spade. Hiken. Ou Fire Fist, au choix.

- On va garder Fire Fist. Et toi, jeune homme ?

- Mugiwara. Si c'est plus simple, la traduction dit Straw Hat.

- Très bien. Tout le monde, vous ne parlez d'eux à _personne_, je suis bien clair ? Si vous parlez d'eux entre vous, vous utiliserez leur surnom.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda Ziva.

- Avant votre arrivé ici, ma chère, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux, annonça Ducky. Et croyez-moi, la vie de ces deux garçons sont à l'image de la cicatrice que Straw Hat a sur sa poitrine.

Luffy ferma vivement sa veste, et Ace ferma les poings.

- Je suis au courant, pour le projet militaire. J'ai servi au côté de quelqu'un dans votre genre, les jeunes, fit Gibbs. Demain, je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi sur le lieu du braquage, et qu'on revoit ce qu'il s'est produit. Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?

- On peut se débrouiller, assura Ace. On a l'habitude.

- Ducky ?

- Je crains que cette fois, ça ne soit pas possible, Jethro, soupira le légiste.

- Je peux les héberger, proposa McGee. Ça fera de la compagnie à ma sœur, puisqu'elle est chez moi, pendant quelques jours.

- Hiken, évite d'éternuer, d'accord ? fit Jarod avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

- Aaaat... aaaat... fit Ace, feignant une fulgurante envie d'éternuer.

- Message reçu. Je vous les confie. S'il y a quoique ce soit, appelez-moi, McGee, s'il vous plaît.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au final... un film d'Agent Secret ? Mission Secrète ? demanda Tony.

- Projet de la Marine classifié Top Secret. Je suis au courant parce que j'ai servi avec quelqu'un qui avait été mêlé à cela un peu contre son grès, lui dit Gibbs. Les garçons, quel était votre but ?

Les deux garçons regardèrent Jarod qui hocha la tête.

- On ne connaît pas nos parents. On a vécu auprès de mon parrain, avec la visite de Garp, de temps à autre... quand l'enfer nous a ouvert ses portes, c'était lui qui nous gardait parce que Ji-chan était partit à un enterrement. On veut juste retrouver Ji-chan et ses amis. Ils prenaient soins de nous. Mais ça fait tant d'années, souffla Ace.

- Thatch-nii-san faisait bien à manger, marmonna Luffy avec une moue.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez mangé ? demanda Jarod.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, semblant réfléchir.

- Je vais commander, assura McGee. Nous y allons ?

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose que Gibbs ne s'attendait pas à voir, en rentrant chez lui, ce fut un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond, aux yeux bleus, buvant un café dans son salon, comme s'il était chez lui.

- Tu peux baisser ton arme, elle ne va rien me faire, yoi. Y'avait longtemps, Gibbs.

Gibbs rangea son arme et se laissa tomber dans un de ses fauteuils.

- Tu es un criminel, à présent. Le fait d'avoir été dans la même unité que moi n'y changera rien, lui dit Gibbs.

- Apprend à voler, et on en reparlera de me mettre derrière les barreaux. T'as bien vieilli, en tout cas.

- Et tu n'as toujours pas pris une ride.

- L'avantage d'être un phénix, yoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu es chez moi ?

Marco fini sa tasse de café et fouilla ses poches pour sortir la photo de deux gamins souriants qui lui semblèrent familier.

- Ace et Luffy. Je suis certain que tu les as déjà vu, je me trompe ?

- D'où tu les connais ? s'enquit Gibbs. Ils sont témoins dans une de mes affaires, mais la situation est...

- ... compliqué, je m'en doute, je connais assez Garp pour m'en douter. Rayleigh et moi sommes de vieux camarades. Et c'est leur parrain. Ce n'était pas rare que je les embarque faire un tour dans les airs sur mon dos, quand ils étaient gosses, yoi. Ce que je veux c'est simple... c'est aidé un parrain et des amis morts d'inquiétudes. On a remué le pays de long en large et en travers pendant des années, pour les retrouver... jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne que Garp a bougé.

- Ton groupe a des oreilles partout.

- Ne nous sous-estime pas. Thatch sait tout ce qu'il se passe... enfin, pratiquement, yoi. Où sont-ils ?

- Tu veux me voler mes témoins, Marco ?

- Juste les rassurer. Quand tu en auras fini avec cette enquête, Rayleigh les reprendra. Si tu pouvais t'arranger pour que ça ne remonte pas à Garp, yoi.

- Ils sont poursuivis. Ils sont en fuite, en danger constant.

- Le danger, ça nous connaît. Nous laisseras-tu faire ? On organisera bien les choses, crois-moi, yoi.

Gibbs soupira et alla chercher un papier et un stylo. Il nota rapidement l'adresse de McGee et la donna à Marco.

- Ils sont là-bas.

- Je te revaudrais ça, yoi.

* * *

- C'est simple... laisses-moi t'aider, fit Ace.

Il prit les mains de la sœur de McGee, toujours en restant derrière son dos, et commença à la faire jongler. Puis, il lui lâcha les mains, et la regarda en souriant réussir toute seule.

- Tim ! T'as vu ! s'exclama Sarah.

- Oui, c'est bien, assura McGee.

Luffy, assit en tailleurs dans un coin du salon, eut un petit rire.

- Merci, souffla Ace qui s'était assis sur une chaise à côté de l'agent.

- De ? demanda McGee.

Ace leva une main et referma un doigt à chaque point :

- De faire confiance à Jarod. De l'aider. De nous aider. Et de ne poser aucune question.

- Jarod en a fait beaucoup pour vous ?

- C'est un peu comme un aniki.

- Aniki ?

- Désolé, on a appris le japonais quand on était gosse, mon frère et moi. Tonton voulait nous l'apprendre, mais le vieux ne le lui a pas laissé le temps, en nous plongeant sans le savoir dans les emmerdes. Jarod l'a fait pour nous. Aniki est un terme respectueux japonais pour dire grand-frère.

- Je pensais que c'était Nii-chan, vu que ton frère l'utilise en te parlant.

- C'est plus affectueux, onii-san, surtout avec le 'chan' affectueux et familier à la place du neutre et respectueux 'san'.

- Nii-chan ! appela Luffy.

- Nani ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La différence entre aniki et onii-san.

- So ka...

Luffy se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la fenêtre, surprenant Sarah, McGee et même Ace. Le garçon l'ouvrit et se pencha vers l'extérieur.

- Doucement, tu vas tomber ! lui dit McGee en l'attrapant par la taille.

Luffy le repoussa et se jeta sur son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu par la fenêtre ? demanda Ace.

- Tori !

- Tu t'excites pour un vulgaire oiseau ?

Cela valut un coup sur le crâne de Luffy.

- Désolé d'avoir un petit-frère aussi idiot, s'excusa Ace.

- Y'a pas de mal, assura Sarah avec un sourire.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Au lit tout le monde, annonça McGee en avisant l'heure.

* * *

Luffy attendit d'être certain que Sarah dormait pour réveiller son frère.

Ace ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils quand son frère le secoua. Le plus jeune avait tout intérêt à avoir une explication convaincante sur pourquoi il l'avait tiré du lit.

- _Marco_... murmura Luffy. _C'était lui. J'ai reconnu les plumes_.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt_ ! siffla Ace.

- _Devant eux_ ?

Il montra Sarah, puis la porte derrière laquelle veillait McGee.

- _Point accordé_, soupira Ace. _Le toit, sans doute_.

- _Probable_.

Ace se leva et alla vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Heureusement, elle était déjà ouverte. Il se pencha vers l'extérieur et siffla.

Sarah gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Tant mieux, parce que ça aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi peu après, un immense oiseau se tenait devant la fenêtre, rependant un doux éclairage bleu avec ses plumes de feu bleuté.

Le cœur des garçons se serra de joie et ils se jetèrent au cou de l'oiseau qui les tira sans difficulté de la fenêtre, et les entraîna vers le toit. Là, il se posa, les garçons toujours accroché à son cou, pour reprendre sa forme humaine et les serrer contre lui.

- Marco-nii-san... firent les garçons.

- Shh... Tout va bien les garçons, sourit l'homme. C'est bon de vous revoir.

Il s'écarta un peu et les regarda de haut en bas.

- Vous avez poussé, c'est dingue. Je me souviens encore des monstres que vous étiez, petits, yoi. D'adorables morveux devenus des jeunes hommes.

- _Sauve-nous_ ! gémit Ace.

Marco se sentit content de voir que les garçons avaient appris la langue. Tout le monde parlait japonais dans leur groupe, sans qu'on sache d'où venait la pratique. C'était une habitude, et ça contrastait de Garp qui avait enfoncé l'anglais dans le crâne des enfants, et quasiment menacé Rayleigh de le mettre en prison s'il parlait une autre langue aux garçons.

- _Je suis là pour ça. Pour vous dire que maintenant que la cavalerie vous a trouvé, elle ne vous lâchera plus, yoi. Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que Garp vous a fait ?_

Les deux frères se regardèrent sombrement, et les mains de Luffy se serrèrent sur son tee-shirt qu'on lui avait passé pour la nuit, comme à son frère.

- _Je peux_ ? demanda Marco.

Luffy relâcha le tissus avec hésitation et laissa l'homme remontait le vêtement. Marco sentit une colère immense montait en lui face à la cicatrice.

- _Qui_ ?

La réponse la plus inattendu lui fut donnée par Ace qui était tombé à genoux :

- _Moi_.

Marco regarda Ace avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? Pourquoi y'avait-il autant de douleur dans la voix du garçon ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu faire une telle marque ?!

_- Jiji nous a inscrits de force dans le Devil User Project. Comme on a survécu, on nous a entraînés. Au cours d'un entraînement, on devait se battre_... souffla Ace.

- **_Ils_** _faisaient peur et mal, quand on faisait pas comme __**ils**__ voulaient_, marmonna Luffy.

- _Je sais qui je vais tuer à présent_, gronda Marco. _Ace, viens là..._

Marco ouvrit un bras et Ace se réfugia à l'intérieur. L'homme ouvrit le second, et Luffy y trouva sa place. En moins de deux, ils étaient plongés dans le monde turquoise et or des plumes enflammés de Marco.

- _Tout ira bien... je vous en fais la promesse, les garçons_.

- _On peut rentrer quand, à la maison_ ? demanda Luffy.

- _Je connais Gibbs. C'est un homme de parole. On a discuté, et il m'a assuré que quand il aurait résolu l'enquête où vous êtes impliqués, il vous laisserait nous charger du reste. Rayleigh sera heureux de vous revoir, yoi. Et je vous donnerais des cours, afin que ce genre d'incident, n'arrive plus. D'acc ?_

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Quand McGee conduisit les garçons au NCIS, le lendemain matin, il resta intriguer sur le fait que les deux frères avaient trouvé chacun une plume bleu assez bizarre, durant de la nuit. Plumes que l'agent ne se souvenait pas avoir dans ses affaires. Les deux témoins avaient tout bonnement refusé de le laisser examiner leur trouvaille.

Le plus étrange resta la réaction de Gibbs, qui se contenta de lever un sourcil avec un petit sourire. Les garçons étaient bizarrement plus coopératifs à son égard.

- Tori, ka ? fit Jarod.

- Hai, répondirent les deux frères avec d'immense sourire.

Sourire auquel Jarod répondit.


End file.
